Christmas Time
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: Touko spends the holidays in Pallet Town with Red, Leaf, Blue, and Mrs.Ketchum. Uroborusshipping with some Conflictingshipping/OldRivalshipping. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Time**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Rating****: T for a few cuss words and some implications. **

**Shippings****: Uroborusshipping and Conflictingshipping/OldRivalshipping. **

**Guess whose back! Me~ Alrighty then. If you have not looked on my profile, you may not know that I am on a hiatus for Live Laugh Love. This isn't going to be ridiculously long like 6 months or anything, alright. I do have some of the next chapter done, so it shouldn't be very long at all. I wanted to do another thing for Uroborusshipping, my OTP. I want some more of it here on FF because let's face it; this ship doesn't get the love it deserves. It is virtually unknown to most of the fandom and is usually like a crack ship. I want to make some nice stuff for it. If you liked this, check out my one shot, "Hide N' Seek" on my profile (it's also Uroborusshipping). Plus this has some Conflictingshipping/OldRivalshipping. **** Now, please rate and review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Leaf smirked as she placed the mistletoe on the door post.

'_Alright! I have the secret Santa gift ready and the mistletoe is in place. Red will be here any minute.'_ She stepped down from her ladder. The doorbell rang and through the window she could see her brother waiting outside in the snow. _'Perfect! Now to put the plan in motion!'_ the brown eyed girl thought before yelling over her shoulder, "Touko, could you get the door while I put this up?" Touko walked into the living room wearing a Christmas sweater and long pants with her usual pony tail.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully. Leaf smirked as she left the room with the small ladder, pausing by the corner so she could see them but they wouldn't be able to see her. Touko opened the door and smiled to find Red standing there with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. "Hey Red! Come on in!" she said pulling him in by the hand. The former Kanto champion's face turned a light pink at the contact. The blue eyed girl smiled as she swept off snow on Red's shoulders and scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"Piiiikaaa" the electric mouse said happily leaning into her hand. Touko looked back to Red with holiday cheer painted on her features.

"Merry Christmas, Red!" Said man smiled warmly before nodding, meaning her the same. Touko had come on Mount Silver for a challenge only a few months before after traveling the regions, and now, he trusted her same as he trusted Leaf and Blue. It was amazing how fast friendships can blossom in such a short amount of time.

"Pika?" The two looked to see the electric type poking the mistletoe with his paws curiously, his face contorted in a confused fashion. Leaf nearly broke out in glee seeing the duo's faces becoming a bright shade of red.

'_Good job Pikachu!'_ she thought happily. Blue walked by from the kitchen to see her crouched by the wall hiding behind her small ladder spying on Red and Touko, whom were both fidgeting awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his childhood friend nearly lose her composure at the sight. He walked behind her and looked to see his childhood friend and Touko next to each other while Pikachu held the plant in his yellow paws. He narrowed his blue eyes at Leaf accusingly.

"You didn't-"

"Shh! You've gotta be quiet!" Leaf whispered angrily holding her finger to her lips before turning back. Blue sighed before crouching also and watched the scene. Red's face was the color of his namesake while Touko felt her hands became sweaty. Red looked down at the floor boards as though they actually were interesting. Leaf got more irritated by the minute when neither made advancement.

"Just kiss her already, dammit!" Leaf whispered quietly. Blue rolled his eyes. The girl _always_ had a habit of getting into people's business.

Touko had never felt nervous when it came to guys. Even though she had many suitors before and after she became champion, she didn't take much notice of them romantically. In the short time knowing Red, he had made her feel things like nervousness and strange warmth throughout her body.

'_He's just a man, Touko.'_ She told herself. _'A very attractive man.'_ Her mind added. Touko blushed and twiddled her thumbs. That was true she couldn't deny. He had manly features that could make any girl melt and his scarlet eyes seemed as though he could stare into her soul, yet they seemed so intoxicating at the same time. He was tall, 6'2 actually. He was nearly a whole foot taller than her, Touko being 5'3. With his silence, he stood out even more. He was definitely one of a kind. Touko shook her head. She was getting fed up over nothing. She didn't really have to kiss him on the lips, and it was tradition after all. No big deal. Hell, she beat Team Plasma; surely she can kiss Red.

Right?

Touko hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her toes, since he was so tall. She innocently pecked his hot cheek, feeling her heart beat hard in her chest. It was amazing how a simple touch could make the two feel flabbergasted. Leaf glared at the two.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ Her jaw dropped as Touko began to walk away. Red still kept his scarlet eyes on the floor, deep in thought, his cheek burning from her small touch. Leaf got up with a huff and walked away from the scene. Blue raised an eyebrow and followed after her for reasons unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf walked into the kitchen to find her mother preparing the Christmas turkey at the counter.

"Arceus! I don't what I'm gonna do with that boy!" Leaf yelled frustrated and threw her hands in the air. Blue rolled his eyes while her mother turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked sweetly.

"I put SO much effort into getting Red and Touko to kiss but she just pecked him on the cheek! THE CHEEK MOTHER! And Red just STOOD there looking at the floor! Ugh! Do you know how HARD it was to get them under the mistletoe?!" Leaf yelled loudly. Blue raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"You hanged it up over the door post and asked Touko to answer the door when Red came. It wasn't that hard." He deadpanned. The brown eyed woman glared daggers at him while he remained unfazed. Leaf's mother chuckled while stuffing the turkey.

"Why do you want them together so badly?" she asked with a small smile. She liked Touko but she wanted to hear what her daughter came up with.

"Because! She's only girl who actually understands him when he's silent and she's smart. He's twenty-two and hasn't had a serious relationship yet! She's good for him and 18 years old, so she's old enough. She's the champion of Unova and hates the press like Red, so she isn't looking for media attention. Plus she disbanded Team Plasma, so she understands what he went through with the Rockets." Her mother smiled; glad to know Leaf had her brother's best interest at heart.

"Not only that, I need nieces and nephews." Leaf finished crossing her arms. Her mother chuckled as she took her hand out of the turkey, washed and dried her hands, leaned on the counter, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, all of that is true. I think Touko would be a wonderful girl for Red. And I wouldn't mind grandchildren. Maybe you could help!" she said to her daughter. Blue took some apple cider from the fridge and began to drink it up as the two women conversed.

"Have kids? With whom, Mom?" Leaf asked curiously.

"How about Blue?" Said man spit out his drink while Leaf's face turned hot.

"**W-W-WHAT?!**" both yelled in unison. The Pallet town resident laughed at the two's outburst.

"Why not? You two have known each other your whole lives and even though you argue a lot, you always come back together and agree on the things that count. You'd be a good match." She said with a smile.

The two just stood there in shock at the suggestion for a few moments. Both of their faces were cherry red as their jaws nearly hit the floor.

"B-B-But… **WHAT?!**" Blue yelled incredulously. Leaf's mother smirked before clasping her hands together and saying,

"Well… I will just put this bird in the oven while you talk about it!" With that, she left the two gawking friends alone in the kitchen, still flushed and dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

The four sat on the couch downstairs. The gifts they had bought for each other sat on the coffee table in front of them. Leaf and Blue's faces were still flushed while Red and Touko were more or less unfocused. Red still stared into space, deep into thought while Touko seemed to be distracted. Leaf's eyes repeatedly darted to the stairs, hoping her mother would come in and break the awkward silence. Blue could hardly sit still and bounced his knee to the point it almost gave Touko a headache. She looked to Blue, who seemed like he was about to have a panic attack and his head hanging low. She raised an eyebrow.

"You OK?" The voice from the Nuvema Town native made Blue's head snap up. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to calm down.

"I-I'm alright. Why do you ask?" he asked. His voice was level for the most part but cracked at the last phrase. Touko looked to Leaf to see her having a similar habit like her brother and staring at the floor, her pupils slightly dilated. Touko's confusion deepened and looked to see Red staring into space. He usually did, but he seemed even deeper into thought.

His red orbs stared into nothing, thoughts swirling in his mind. The events of the day ran over and over in his mind's eye. It was supposed to be a simple Christmas celebration, with just him, his sister, mom, Blue, and _Touko_.

Here we go again. The image her awkwardly kissing his cheek, her steps as she walked away. He could have sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks. All of it sparked something, a certain something that had a name that was on the tip of his tongue.

"What's with them, Red?" The young woman's voice brought him out of his trance. He saw her clear, blue orbs looking at him. Her ocean blue eyes had only made the spark create a flame, something that was new for the former champion but…

He liked it.

He caught himself staring at her for too long, and blushed in embarrassment. He said nothing as he looked to his side seeing a nervous Blue and quiet Leaf.

'_Well, this is new.' _He thought observing the two. For once in a very long time the two were in the same room and not yelling at each other like five year olds. He would have enjoyed the silence if it wasn't so awkward. After a few moments, he looked back to Touko and shrugged, not coming to a conclusion. Red and Leaf's mother came down the stairs with four presents in her hands. All were neatly wrapped with colorful paper with Christmas designs. Her son got up to help her with the presents.

"It's OK sweetie, they're not heavy. Now sit back down." She said sweetly. Red nodded and did as told. His mother sat the gifts on the coffee table before handing them out. "Alright. Ladies first. Leaf, here you go!" she said handing the gift to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." She said taking the gift carefully, not sure if the object inside may have breakable or not.

"And here you go, Touko." The Pallet Town native said as she offered the gift to the Unova native. Touko couldn't help but blush, not expecting the gift. She had just tagged along and helped prepare the meal. She figured the others would get gifts since she tagged along last minute.

"T-Thanks!" she said gratefully as she took the gift gingerly. The mother smiled and then handed Blue and Red their gifts. She then sat next to Leaf as she began to open her present. After a couple sounds of tearing through the paper, Leaf found a Fame Checker.

"Sweet! I have wanted one of these for a while. Thanks Mom!" Leaf said as she smiled at the gift, picking it up to see how the device worked.

"Hey Red, did I give you one just li-" Blue began before both Red and his mother stomped on his feet, replacing the words he was going to say with a girly squeak. Touko chuckled at him shutting his mouth tightly.

"Alright. You next, Touko!" Leaf said motioning to the gift she had gotten her. Leaf looked so happy and excited she would bounce off the walls. Her mother chuckled while Blue looked at her with questioning eyes, wandering made her look as if she had ten cups of coffee.

"Thanks Leaf!" Touko said as she began opening the wrapped box. Her smile disappeared as she saw what Leaf had gotten her and the Unova champion's face turned the color of maroon. "Uh… Leaf?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get me this?" she asked awkwardly as she held up a black, lacey bra. Blue sighed, putting his face in his hands, knowing why. Red's face turned the color of his eyes as he looked to the floor again; doing everything he could to be stoic as possible. Leaf's mother giggled at Touko's awkward reaction.

"Oh! That lingerie is for when you are _in the mode_ with someone, you'll be prepared!" Leaf responded cheerfully shrugging her shoulders. Blue sighed once again, actually feeling sorry for Touko at this point. Touko pursed her lips together awkwardly and dared not look through the other articles of clothing in the box.

"Um… Thanks?"

"No problem! Your turn, Blue!" Leaf said with the same enthusiasm. Blue took his face out of his hands and began opening his gift.

'From: Red. To: Blue.' The label read. He quickly tore through the paper, wanting to get the awkwardness over with. After a couple of seconds, he found a thick, paperback, yellow book titled, "Battle Strategies, for Dummies." Blue glared over at Red, who just wore a poker face and raised his eyebrows innocently, waiting for what his friend was going to say; his red arises mocking him with humorous glee.

"What the hell is this?" Blue spat.

"Well… I just thought from all our battles, you could use some help." Red's deep voice said emotionless, though he was about to laugh underneath the surface. Touko blushed, not hearing much of him talk.

"I'm a freaking gym leader!" Blue yelled. Leaf, her mother, and Touko all began to giggle at his antics while Red just remained stoic.

"I know. I got you that book not just for you, but your challengers. Your uh, 'skills,'" Red said putting up quote signs. "Are going to affect more people now that you're a gym leader. After you read that, you can give them a challenge."

Blue glared daggers at Red, his pride slightly tinged.

"… Thanks Red. This means so much to me." Blue sarcastically replied.

Red just smiled a boyish grin and looked at his gift.

'To: Red From: Touko' the tag read on the small hand bag. He let out a small smile as he took out the Christmas themed paper out of the bag. He then pulled out a small watch looking device colored red. He looked to Touko, silently asking what it was, his red eyes connecting with her blue ones.

"That is an Xtranceiver. I know your Pokegear is getting old so I got you that. You can talk up to four people on that at the same time and see them on the screen. It's really neat." Touko explained. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach feeling his blood, red eyes gazing at her.

Red smiled and nodded, thanking her and acknowledging her gift. He put on the small device on his wrist and turned it on, but would look at it later to hear what his mother had gotten for Christmas.

"My turn!" the Pallet Town mother said before looking at the label.

'To: Mrs. Ketchum. From: Blue.' the label read. She took the wrapping paper off the large box finding a brand new china tea set.

"Wow! Thank you Blue! This is great!" she said excitedly, carefully looking around the exterior of the box, not wanting to break the fragile china inside.

"You're welcome ma'am." Blue said. He wanted to get something nice for her. Since his parents passed away, she was like a mother to him all these years.

"Okeydokey! Now, time for food! I'm starving!" Leaf yelled pulling Blue and her mother up with their hands. The brown eyed girl dragged her mother and childhood friend to the Dining room while Red and Touko followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

The five sat walked into the dining room. The space was filled with mouthwatering scents of turkey, blue berry pie, sweet ham, roasted vegetables, sweet potatoes with warm marshmallows, green bean casserole, and peas. Blue and Red nearly jumped to their seats before Red's mother pulled them on the ear, making them nearly fall backwards.

"Boys, remember your manners!" she reminded. The over eager boys sulked.

"Yes ma'am." The two said in unison. Leaf rolled her eyes while Touko laughed at how childish they were being.

"In all fairness, Red was on a desolate mountain for quite some time Mrs. Ketchum." Touko said, trying to stand up for Red. Said man smiled; glad to know someone was on his side.

"That's no excuse. He should still remember what his mother taught him." Mrs. Ketchum said, pinching his cheek. Red rolled his eyes but blushed. He didn't complain; being the mama's boy he was. He had missed his mother being on Mount Silver for so long.

The five all walked calmly to their seats. Leaf and Red's mother sat as the head of the table while her daughter sat at her left and her son at her right. Touko sat by Red and Blue sat at Leaf's side. Leaf, Blue, and Red all looked as though they'd devour the whole meal in two seconds once they got the chance. Touko's stomach growled, wanting to dig in.

Red and Leaf's mother bowed her head and took her children's hands while the rest followed her example. The mother smirked to herself seeing them blush as they took hands for prayer.

"Bless us oh Lord and thy gifts which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Arceus our Lord. Amen." They all said in unison.

All of them immediately took what they wanted and put it on their plates. Blue stuffed his face with sweet potatoes and barely kept his mouth shut. Leaf looked over to see some bit of marshmallow on the corner of his lips and some on his nice shirt.

"Blue!" Leaf said annoyed. She inherited the pet peeve of people not having manners at the table. Blue held up a finger while he swallowed a large gulp.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"Arceus! Don't you take care of yourself? You have marshmallow on your mouth and some on your shirt!"

Blue looked at his shirt, with a small stain forming. He looked down bashfully. Leaf's mother chuckled slightly. Red and Touko just raised their eyebrows.

Leaf sighed and licked her thumb and tried to wipe off the marshmallow of his face like a mother would to a baby. Blue's face turned red and yelled,

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting the food of your face, duh!" Leaf yelled back but continued to wipe it off. Blue tried to shoo her away.

"Y-You don't just do that to people, Leaf!" Blue yelled; his voice becoming high pitched.

"Shut up and hold still, Blue! I almost got it!" Leaf yelled leaning over in her seat making Blue lean away too far and fall backwards. The brown eyed girl got up from her seat and nearly tackled him as he tried to stand up again. Leaf was on Blue's back before her mother intervened.

"Children!" the mother's voice made Leaf and Blue stop arguing and fall silent. Even though they were in their twenties, they still knew who's boss. "We have a guest! Now, stop yelling at each other and calm down!" The two did as told and both sat back on their seats, both looking down at their plates in shame.

Red sighed, used to this kind of behavior. Hell, they were the very reason he left Pallet Town when he was only eleven years old. Touko just sat there awkwardly.

'_No wonder why Red likes Mount Silver so much.'_

After a few minutes of silence, they began to talk again and the incident was forgotten.

Red chowed down some of the blueberry pie. His mom hadn't made pie in any dinner before. Maybe she had bought it somewhere, but it seemed to be homemade. He swallowed and asked,

"Where did you get this, Mom?" His mother looked from her plate and replied,

"Touko made it."

Red looked to his side with a smile. Leaf saw it, and smiled too. Red hadn't smiled in a while.

"It's great." He said simply. Touko smiled back.

"Glad you like it, Red."

"Love it." Red gently corrected. Touko's smiled grew as they continued to eat their food.

Blue's jaw dropped at the two talking.

'_Holy shit… He's actually being friendly.'_ He thought dumbfounded.

Leaf and her mother smiled at the fact that their little Red was finally becoming friendly with a girl.

They all finished the dinner with full bellies and empty plates. Blue patted his belly and leaned back in his chair.

"Damn. That was one hell of a meal." Red nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Leaf asked while yawning. Red looked at his new Xtranceiver on his wrist.

"Eight o'clock." Touko rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's only eight?!" Blue asked incredulously. Red just stared at him, wishing he could stamp 'Idiot' on his head.

"Well. It's not too late. How about I show y'all some pictures?" Mrs. Ketchum suggested. The four nodded in agreement since they had nothing else to do and time to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

"And here is Leaf and Red on their first day of preschool." Mrs. Ketchum said as she held the photo album in her lap. Pikachu sat in Touko's lap while she looked at the pictures. She smiled at the small version of Red and how young he was. It was weird to remember he was a kid at some point.

"How cute! You even had a little back pack!" the blue eyed girl said as the mother turned the page. Red blushed but crossed his arms, not happy that his mother was showing her pictures of him as a child. Blue chuckled as he sulked.

"Ha! I don't have to deal with someone showing a friend my little kid pictures!" Blue gloated. Red glared at him from his spot on the couch.

"Now that you mention it, I think I have some pictures when you guys were in the school play!" Blue's smirk fell instantly. Red grinned as his mother got up to the bookshelf, knowing what kind of photos there were. After a few moments, the mother smiled finding the correct book. She grinned as she took her seat and opened it to the correct page. Red and Leaf walked behind her and laughed with Touko and Pikachu.

"You were Peter Pan?!" Touko asked before laughing again. The electric mouse laughed so hard his sides began to hurt. Leaf giggled at the sight of him in a costume with tights. Blue's turned at hot remembering the play.

"Tights… Sexy." Leaf remarked while Red's laughter became louder by the minute.

"S-Shut up! At least I had an actual part! You were just Indians!" Blue retorted.

"**Epic** Indians." Leaf corrected crossing her arms. Touko and Red's laughter died down while Pikachu wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yes. It was a big deal for all of you." Mrs. Ketchum said putting the book away in the bookshelf. "Ooh! Baby photos!"

The three Pallet town natives groaned while Touko just raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, we FINALLY have a kind of normal person in our friend, circle, thing. Don't kill it for us!" Leaf begged.

"'_Kind_ of normal?'" Touko asked before the mother shoved a book into her lap. It was purple with leaf patterns and was quite thick. She opened to see a young Leaf in feetie pajamas crawling on the carpet.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember how cute I was!" Leaf said with a smile as she pointed at the photo. Touko turned the page to see a little Blue clapping his small hands. Leaf tilted her head to the side.

"You were so sweet then, Blue." She began. Blue turned a slight pink but smiled.

"What the hell happened?" Blue's smile fell as he just looked in her direction.

'_Really Leaf? Couldn't had you just had ended it at you were so sweet then?' _

Touko again turned the page to see a baby Red in a white diaper, stuffing his face with what looked like baby food and was smiling with childlike innocence.

"Aww!" Touko cooed as Pikachu took a peek. Red became flabbergasted and his face became warm.

"Gyah… Uh…Maybe we should..." he began but cut off from the Unova native's laughter.

"You were so little!" the young woman said before turning the page to find another picture of Red. He had begun growing black hair on his head and seemed to be slightly older than the last photo. He was on his back, grinning ear to ear, but wore no diaper. Touko blushed trying to keep out any dirty thoughts while Leaf giggle at Red stuttering,

"Uh- L-Let's stop looking at pic-"

"Oh come on, Red! Don't want a girl seeing _how little you were_!" Blue laughed out. Leaf put her hand over her mouth holding in laughter and Touko closed the book while Red's face became even more flushed.

"S-Shut up! That's enough for today." the young man said snatching the album out of Touko's hands and cramming it in the bookshelf with haste.

"OK. Fair enough. Blue and Red, put the rest of the books away while the rest of us clean the table." Mrs. Ketchum said as the women walked out of the living room. Blue and Red picked up the last two books off the couch and put them away in silence, Red still flushed and staring at the floor while Blue smirked like the maniac he was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Boys are stupid." Leaf said picking up dirty dishes off the table.

"That is true. Blue is a _wonderful_ example." Touko added. The three women laughed as they placed the plates in the sink and walked back into the dining room to grab the silverware.

"Stupid, absolutely. But when he wants to be, he can be nice in his own way." Leaf said with a small smile. Touko smiled while Leaf's mother looked at her with a knowing glance.

"You like him, don't you?" Touko blurted.

"NO!" Leaf yelled, feeling slightly defensive.

"Denial~" her mother sang quietly.

"Do I just ask you willy nilly if you like someone?!"

"No, but you put up mistletoes over doorposts." Her mother said scrubbing the plates.

"What?" Touko asked not able to hear entirely what she had said.

"NOTHING! I think there were some cups in the dining room, can you get those?" Leaf finished politely.

"OK…" Touko said feeling suspicious of the brunette and walked out the kitchen. When she was out of ear shot, Leaf turned to her mother and whispered,

"Mom!"

"Yes sweetheart?" he mother asked kindly but had a mocking tone under the surface.

"Why would you say that?!" the younger woman whispered.

"Leaf, she's gone. You don't have to whisper." The older woman deadpanned. Leaf sighed, trying to calm herself down before she exploded.

"OK… But why would you say that?" she asked in a much nicer voice.

"Because I can." She replied with a grin. Leaf must have inherited her love for messing with people from her mother. Leaf sighed again.

"Got 'em!" Touko said returning into the kitchen with a few cups.

"Thanks Touko." The mother said taking the cups and beginning to wash them. The said teenager yawned and checked her Xtranceiver for the time.

"9:30" She said sleepily. That food really made her tired. "I better get back to the Pokecenter in Viridian before it's too late."

"You can stay here!" Mrs. Ketchum said washing off all the soap from her hands. "We have an extra bedroom and everything. You can stay hon." She said turning to the Nuvema town native.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" Touko said gratefully with a smile. She didn't think they'd let her stay. She didn't know people in Kanto were so kind.

"No problem. I'll have Red show you to your room!" The oldest woman and the younger women walked out of the kitchen to find said man and his friend Blue in the living room. "Boys, Touko is staying the night. Red, show her the guest room. Leaf will walk you to your house, Blue." She said leaving the young men and women to do as told.


End file.
